


Early Morning Macarons

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: What do you get when you mix Ranmaru, Camus, and baking at 3 AM? Fights, fucks, and friendly snoops... and quite a bit of licking.





	Early Morning Macarons

It was almost three in the morning, the kitchen was filled with ingredients: eggs, powdered sugar, flower, vanilla, you name it, it was out. By the counter, throwing things together with refined finesse, was a tall man, his plaid red apron covered in white powder. His white hair was disheveled and a slight slouch to him showed he was tired, however his gray eyes flashed with joy as he saw his pieces come together.

A few feet away, clad in a black button-up shirt, the first few buttons undone, and black pants, sat a man with long, platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His gaze was analytical, calculating each movement the cook did with intent of critique. He thrummed his fingers on the black marble island he sat behind, resting his head in his palm. 

"Ranmaru."

Looking up, he called the other's name, his eyes continued to show disinterest, yet they had honed in on his hands. "Why beat the whites by hand? Use the mixer."

Ranmaru continued whisking, ignoring the other's comments. He smirked at the bowl as he whisked the egg whites, watchinng small bubbles form as the liquid changed from clear to white.

"Ranmaru-"

"Oi, shut the fuck up, Camus."

Ranmaru paused for a moment to stare over at Camus before returning to whisking, slowly adding other ingredients. Silence engulfed the room again, the only sound, the metal whisk hitting the glass of the bowl. Slowly, soft peaks began to form, a few more minutes and they became stiff.

"Ranmaru."

Camus spoke again, this time standing up and walking over behind him.

"Can you be a little less boring?" Camus huffed, his arms crossed. His brow was furrowed slightly with impatience.

Ranmaru growled, "You wake me up at three a.m., tell me to make you macarons of all things, and then complain about me being boring?" Ranmaru thrust the whisk in Camus' face, "Make it yourself if you want it so bad."

"Don't be difficult. Just do as I say, you'll be done faster." Camus walked forward, trying to stand over Ranmaru, however Ranmaru held his ground.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Don't make me laugh, you're about as intimidating as a fairy." Ranmaru put the whisk beside the bowl of egg whites and crossed his arms as well, copying Camus' stance.

"A fairy?" Camus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know those little-"

"I know what you mean."

Ranmaru walked forward a step, making his face close to Camus'. "Eh? You look like one too, hah!"

Camus felt his ears warm up. "Back up." He grumbled, shoving Ranmaru back. Ranmaru stumbled, reaching for the counter to stop him from falling, he hit the bowl of egg whites, getting some on his hand.

"Aw, would you look at that?" Ranmaru said with a feigned frown, "It got on my hand." He smirked, looking up, away from his hand. Walking forward, he reached out and wiped the white cream on Camus' cheek. "Huh, seems it does come off." He concluded, licking the rest off.

Camus glared at Ranmaru, wiping off the egg whites from his cheek. "What kind of idiot are you?" He grabbed a hand cloth and cleaned off his hand.

Ranmaru's tired eyes made their way after Camus, "Look, we're both tired." He started, wiping his hand on his apron before taking it off and placing it on the counter. Once again, he approached Camus, who looked at him with annoyance. "We can either be grumpy, be tired, or find a nice medium." His eyes locked with Camus' before a smirk crossed his face once more.

Camus started to back up, causing Ranmaru to let out a short laugh, "I thought you were supposed to be intimidating?"

Camus squinted his eyes, backed against a wall. He could have easily slid past Ranmaru, shoved him aside and went to bed, but something made him hesitate. Ranmaru had a look in his eyes, it made him feel something inexplainable.

Ranmaru came close, his arms on Camus' chest, leaning by his ear, "I'm sure you can let down your barrier just this once." He whispered, his hot breath tickling Camus' ear. He reached for Camus' shirt, tugging at the buttons. "You need to lighten up some." He said gruffly.

Camus stared at Ranmaru, he felt heat rise to his face and his chest tighten at his touch. He felt himself lean forward and kiss his neck softly, "I know." He responded. He felt Ranmaru hesitate for a moment, "What's wrong? Tough guy act gone now?" He teased, placing more kisses along his neck.

"Hypocrite." Was all Ranmaru responded with before he managed to undo the last button of Camus' shirt. He pulled him forward and pulled the sleeves from his arms. Camus paused and looked at him in his eyes, a small huff coming from his throat. The expression of disinterest still played on his features, yet a curious light was in his eyes. Ranmaru brought his hand up, brushing Camus' hair out of his face, before meeting his cheek. He licked off the remnants of the sticky egg whites, chuckling softly as Camus flinched and made a disgusted grunt. "You're very fidgety." Ranmaru whispered into his ear, before licking just underneath it.

"It's because you're trying to take charge. It's rude to make someone wait so long, you know." Camus cupped Ranmaru's cheek, pushing his face inches from his own. He bared his teeth in a mischievious grin, "You're such a tease." He breathed, aggressively bringing his lips to Ranmaru's. He tilted his head slightly, slipping in his tongue and making known every inch of his mouth. He felt Ranmaru turn him and push him to the counter, bumping into various objects as they danced around the kitchen sharing sloppy, heated kisses. Camus' hands made their way to the hem of Ranmaru's shirt, grabbing on slightly before Ranmaru paused. He pulled back, took off his own shirt, and threw himself back at Camus, his breathing heavy.

Ranmaru danced kisses down Camus' neck and around his collar bone, revelling in the soft moan he heard escape from him as he bit him slightly. Ranmaru's hands made their way down to Camus' waist band, shuffling them down as his kisses moved south. He heard Camus' heavy breath as his kisses moved south. His hands grasped Camus' clothes cock, it was already hard. Slowly he started to massage it, hearing moans rise from Camus. Smirking he returned his kisses north back to under Camus' chin.

"To hell, Ranmaru. You're such a tease." Camus growled, his hands making fast work of Ranmaru's own pants. Camus started for his collar bone, licking each bump and dip of his skin. Ranmaru leaned on the counter, smacking the forgotton bowl to the floor and splashing egg whites everywhere. "Uncoordinated peasant." Camus huffed, seeing the sticky white foam cover Ranmaru. He decided to make the most of it and follow the path it made. He worked his way down, tasting the sweetness of the whites as he licked across his chest, biting Ranmaru's nipple. He felt Ranmaru tense as a soft hiss came through his teeth. He contined to lick down his stomach, turning his head to lick some from his hip. He noticed some of the white cream on his hand, remembering when he saw Ranmaru fist lick it off his hand. Camus grabbed his wrist and lick along the back of his palm, eventually latching onto his first finger and sucking off the cream. He looked into Ranmaru's lustful eyes, any trace of tiredness swept away. He returned to Ranmaru's stomach, playing with the waist band of his underwear. Licking around his naval before tugging them off. Camus shoved Ranmaru's cock in his mouth as soon as his underwear were down. Licking around the head, causing Ranmaru to moan louder. Camus took his cock out of his mouth, "How about I be a bit of a tease, too?" He started to stand up.

Ranmaru quickly turned his head to look at Camus, his heavy breathing preventing him from forming words. Swiftly, he pulled down Camus' underwear and lifted him over the counter. A shocked expression played of Camus' face. "I don't appreciate you stopping." He said gruffly, feeling Camus' legs wrapping around him in response to being picked up. Ranmaru slipped in his cock little by little, smirking at Camus' moans. With a finger, Ranmaru swiped some whites off the counter and drew a smile across Camus' chest. "You're so noisey." He laughed, leaning to lick away the sticky paste. "Sing for me." He felt himself start to thrust, muffled moans rising from Camus' throat as he tried to quiet in spite of what Ranmaru said. He leaned and slowly licked off the egg whites, going in deeper with each thrust. He dragged his tounge across Camus' chest to the other nipple and started to play with it with his tounge. Camus' couldn't hold back his moans any more, they became louder and louder. Ranmaru brought his lips to Camus', trying to muffle the sound, now. "You'll wake up the others if you're not quiet, fool!"

"Hah, fuck, Ranmaru!" Camus nearly shouted between kisses. He felt the tension in him ready to release, "Ranmaru, I-!" He gasped, Ranmaru was gasping too. Moaning out of time to him every time they separated from their kisses. Suddenly he felt moisture drip down his legs, his warm cum trickled down slowly. Ranmaru gasped, "You're quick!" He tried to laugh, but his moan cut him off. "I win." Ramaru said with a raspy huff before Camus felt more warmth trickle across his ass.

Ranmaru pulled himself out of Camus, beathing heavily. Is arms were tired from holding Camus, a man nearly the same size as him, up against the counter. Camus pulled himself off the counter, "Fuck you." He said as he finished catching his breath. "You just did." Ranmaru chuckled.

Suddenly, the sound of something hitting wood came from the living room. Camus and Ranmaru, still very naked and covered in eachothers cum, whipped around, wide eyed. "Ai-Ai you gave us away!" Ranmaru heard a frantic voice whisper. "They would have found us anyway, we just quickened our demise." A higher pitched voice responded. A shuffling noise followed, and blue hair popped up from behind the couch, which was immediately brought back down again by a flash of brown and a thump. Camus and Ranmaru stood frozen in place, the only thing blocking their lower half was the counter they stood behind. Both were exhausted, yet Ranmaru managed to gather any remaining strength to scream, "You fucking perverts!"

Ai stood up, Reiji still clinging to his arm in attempt to keept him down. Ai had his arms crossed and his head slightly tilted, that telltale frown on his face that he was about to over analyze what just happened. "Reiji heard a crash and wanted to know what it was. He woke me up and told me to bring the bat," He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to a wooden bat by the bottom on the staircase, "-thinking it was an intruder. Halfway down the steps, however we heard you two moaning and Reiji had the bright idea to quietly run the rest of the way down and spy om you from behind the couch, something about some 'ship.' I decided I'd have nothing to do with it and turned to go back to sleep, when Reiji..." He paused from his long story, his eyes going wide and his face reddening before he decided to skip that part. "I was forced to watch you two copulate in the kitchen. Reiji kicked me to go back up before you noticed us, but missed and hit the coffee table." Ai shrugged, turning around to go back upstairs.

"Ai-ai! You promised! Stay here and I'll give you it later!" Ranmaru was still naked behind the counter, frozen in the spot. He looked over to Camus to see if he was doing the same, but somehow he had managed to get fully dressed and make some tea in the time Ai told his story. Camus looked over at Ranmaru, "They saw. So what? They had a nice view." He said, sipping his tea.

Ranmaru smirked one last time, Camus raised his eyebrow at it, confused as to why he didn't say anything about being shameless. "They saw you get topped." He said slyly, before swiping up his boxers, putting them on, and picking up the rest of his clothes before walking around the counter toward the stairs. "We did." Ai added, causing Camus to choke on his tea.

"Prick." He said under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you laughed/cringed as hard as i did when writing that ending there! I had fun writing this! Lmao


End file.
